Asuntos del pasado
by Ambel
Summary: Despues del baile,Edward y Bella tienen una pelea,por lo que ella se va a Phoenix.Pasan dos años hasta que Bella decide volver a Forks.Bella se dara cuenta de que vivir en Forks no es tan malo y decidirá si aun quiere a Edward o lo suyo ya es agua pasada.
1. La llegada

**Asuntos del pasado

* * *

**

El viaje se me hizo muy largo. Miraba una y otra vez mi reloj con la esperanza de que algo cambiara y no tuviera que volver después de tanto tiempo. La sola idea de volver a ver a la gente que conocí en el instituto y a Charlie después de dos años me aterraba, sobretodo por la manera tan repentina en que me fui. Pero lo que de verdad me daba miedo y me ponía tan nerviosa era volver a verlo a el, a Edward Cullen.

No lo había vuelto a ver desde el baile, justo después de que a mi me entrara ese estúpido ataque de rabia y le dijera que no queria volver a verlo aunque en realidad lo que yo quería era estar con el para siempre, cosa que solo conseguiría si el me convertía en vampiresa y a lo que el se oponía, de ahí la pelea.

En realidad no sabia si el seguía viviendo en Forks o si se habría mudado como solían hacer los Cullen después de un tiempo.

Una parte de mi se moría de ganas por verlo, de decirle que lo quería y que quería estar con el siempre, que me daba igual que no quisiera convertirme, aunque supiera que no era verdad, y la otra parte tenia la esperanza de que se hubiera mudado o estuviera en un viaje por miedo a lo que el pudiera decir o hacer o a que el ya hubiera encontrado a otra persona.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa, debía tranquilizarme antes de salir del avión o Charlie se daría cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

Charlie nunca llego a saber porque me iba, simplemente le dije que echaba de menos a mi madre y al buen tiempo y la verdad es que se lo tomo bastante bien y al día y medio siguiente ya estaba en Phoenix.

Baje del avión con precaución de no caerme, aunque aun así me tropecé varias veces, y busque a mi padre entre la gente que había en la puerta de salida y no tarde mucho en encontrarlo.

No iba vestido con el uniforme como iba normalmente y tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

Vino hacia mí un poco nervioso pero sin perder la sonrisa y me abrazo con algo de timidez, algo que me encanto ya que la verdad es que lo había echado de menos en aquellos dos años y el abrazo me agradó.

-Me alegro mucho de verte Bella- dijo sin dejar de abrazarme.

-Yo también me alegro papa- le respondí- ¿podemos irnos ya?, esque estoy cansada y quiero llegar cuanto antes.

- Claro, vamos tengo el coche allí- dijo mientras me señalaba el paradero del coche.

El trayecto en coche se me hizo mucho más corto que el del avión gracias a que Charlie estuvo haciéndome preguntas sobre las cosas nuevas que me habían pasado en esos dos años, cosa que normalmente me hubiera molestado pero en ese momento necesitaba distraerme y no pensar a donde iba, así que las respondí sin poner ninguna pega.

Aun no me podía creer que estuviera de vuelta en Forks, ya no estaba tan nerviosa, y exceptuando lo de volver a ver a Edgard, todo lo demás ya no me parecía tan malo como lo había pintado.

Baje rápidamente del coche, no sin tropezarme como era normal en mí, y espere a que Charlie abriera la puerta de la casa para poder ir a mi habitación y deshacer todo el equipaje.

Charlie había cambiado algunas cosas de la habitación, como por ejemplo el color de las paredes y la cama, que ahora era más grande.

Iba a empezar a deshacer el equipaje cuando oí la voz de Charlie en la entrada de la habitación.

- ¿Te gusta?, he hecho algunos cambios para que te sientas como en casa- dijo sin pasar a la habitación.

- Si esta muy bien, pero no hacia falta- en realidad ahora me gustaba mucho mas, parecía mucho mas nueva.

- Me alegro- me respondió- bueno yo ahora tengo que cambiarme e irme a trabajar, pero si me necesitas ya sabes donde estoy y el coche lo tienes abajo, lo he probado y sigue funcionando a la perfección, así que adiós- y se fue no sin antes entrar y volver a abrazarme.

No tarde mucho en deshacer el equipaje y como no tenia otra cosa que hacer decidí salir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, tal vez hubieran tiendas nuevas o algo por el estilo.

Entre en el coche y como tantas otras veces el ruido del motor hizo que me asustase. Se estaba bien dentro del coche, se notaba que Charlie lo cogia de vez en cuando porque había un pequeño ambientador de los que solía llevar en el coche patrulla.

Me desanimó un poco ver que Forks no había cambiado casi nada en mi ausencia salvo por una nueva tienda de música que habían puesto justo delante del instituto.

El instituto tampoco había cambiado nada, estaba exactamente igual que lo recordaba excepto porque faltaban los coches de sus amigos y el de los Cullen.

Seguí conduciendo hasta que llegue a la tienda de deportes de los padres de Mike, me pregunte si seguiría saliendo con Jessica pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que oí el ruido de una mano que golpeaba la ventanilla del conductor para llamar mi atención y me di cuenta de que era Jessica. Rápidamente baje la ventanilla para saludarla.

- Dios mío Bella cuanto tiempo, estaba deseando verte, hace unos días me encontré con tu padre y me dijo que ibas a venir y al parecer es cierto- dijo muy rápido antes de que yo dijera nada, parecía que de verdad tenia ganas de verme como había dicho.

- Yo también me alegro mucho de verte- no me sorprendió nada que Charlie se lo hubiera contado, el era así.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí?- me preguntó algo extrañada.

- Pues estaba dando una vuelta por el pueblo para ver si había algo nuevo pero ya e visto que no, esque acabo de llegar del viaje y no tenia otra cosa que hacer¿y tu¿Sigues con Mike?

- Si, y precisamente venia a visitarlo, ahora trabaja en la tienda con su padre¿quieres venir conmigo?, seguro que se alegra de verte.

- De acuerdo, no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer- dije mientras salía del coche. Me apetecía ver a Mike, aun me acordaba de las charlas que teníamos en el instituto y que en aquel entonces lo comparaba con un perro faldero. Tuve que reprimir una risa.

Y allí estaba yo, caminando hacia la tienda de Mike junto a Jessica, como habíamos echo varias veces cuando vivía en Forks y como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

Entramos a la tienda y Jessica saludo al hombre que había en el mostrador. Por sus rasgos parecidos a los de Mike deduje que ese seria su padre.

- ¿Esta Mike señor Newton?- le pregunto Jessica al hombre.

- Hola Jessica, Mike saldrá en un momento, esta en el almacén.

En ese momento apareció Mike por la puerta que estaba junto al mostrador, y se paro en seco. No sabía si esque no quería verme o se alegraba demasiado así que fui yo la primera en hablar.

- Hola Mike, me alegro de verte- no sabia que mas decir y la forma en que me miraba me hacia sentirme algo incomoda.

- Bella que sorpresa¿qué haces aquí?- dijo muy animado.

En las siguientes dos horas los tres estuvimos hablando y recordando el tiempo que estuvimos los tres en el instituto. Me preguntaron qué había hecho en esos dos años y les conté que cuando terminé el instituto empecé a trabajar en una tienda pero que no había salido bien y que había vuelto a Forks para pasar unos meses con Charlie y ver si aquí encontraba algo.

Cuando ya nos habíamos despedido de Mike, Jessica y yo nos dirigimos a mi coche y empezamos a hablar otra vez.

- Bueno y que es de ti, no me as contado que ha sido de tu vida- le dije, no me apetecía volver aun.

- Pues la verdad es que no hay mucho que contar, como ya as visto sigo con Mike, nos va muy bien y yo he empezado a trabajar en un restaurante como camarera y me encanta- de repente se me quedo mirando fijamente- as dicho que estabas buscando algún trabajo¿no?.

- Si¿sabes de algún sitio en el que necesiten a alguien y que no requiera mucha habilidad?- al parecer mi pregunta le hizo gracia.

- Si, y donde no importa que seas tan torpe- se volvió a reir- Es en la nueva tienda de música que han puesto en el pueblo, necesitan a alguien para la caja registradora, toma la tarjeta, el dueño es muy simpático y además tendrás a un compañero que seguro que te ayuda en todo lo que necesites- tuve la sensación de que me ocultaba algo por la expresión de su cara.

- Muchas gracias, llamare esta noche para ver¿quieres que te lleve a alguna parte?- le pregunté.

- No, tengo que hacer algunas cosas por esta zona, luego te llamo para ver lo que te ha dicho el dueño de la tienda, asta luego- y se fue.

Seguí dando una vuelta con el coche asta que me cansé y regresé a casa. Lo que me había dicho Jessica sobre el trabajo me había dejado intrigada sobretodo por lo del compañero. Supuse que se referiría a que era guapo así que no le di más vueltas.


	2. Nuevo Compañero

II Nuevo Compañero

* * *

Cuando llegué a casa vi el coche de Charlie en la entrada, había llegado temprano.

Entré en la casa y un olor a quemado me inundo, resulta que Charlie había llegado antes a casa para preparar la cena para que yo no tuviera que estar cocinando como hacia dos años atrás, pero la había quemado toda. Cuando me lo contó no pude evitar reírme.

Al final si que tuve que hacer la cena, la verdad es que no me molestaba y además no me apetecía probar los experimentos de Charlie.

Nos sentamos a cenar en la mesa de la cocina y le conté que había echo esa tarde y lo del trabajo que me había dicho Jessica. Parecía que la idea de que yo trabajara le hacia gracia pero no dijo nada más.

Tras la cena me iba a poner a lavar los platos pero Charlie se empeñó en hacerlo el, así que me fui a mi habitación a llamar a la tienda. Charlie me había instalado un teléfono en mi habitación para que tuviera mas intimidad cuando hablara con mi madre o mis amigas.

Me habían dicho que la tienda cerraba bastante tarde por lo que no me preocupe por la hora.

Marqué el teléfono que aparecía en la tarjeta que me había dado Jessica y esperé a que contestaran. No tuve que esperar casi nada, a los dos pitidos del teléfono la voz de un hombre me contesto. La voz del hombre era agradable aunque parecía cansado.

- ¿_Diga, quién es_?- preguntó al contestar.

- _Hola, soy Bella Swan, llamaba porque me han dicho que necesita personal para su tienda¿sigue estando libre el puesto?_- crucé los dedos por que me dijera que si.

-_ Si, el trabajo es muy sencillo, lo único que tienes que saber es usar la caja registradora y ser amable con los clientes._

- _Eso se me da bien, ya e trabajado en una tienda y tengo algo de experiencia_- le conté los trabajos que había tenido y el me dijo cual seria mi horario y mi sueldo en el caso de que aceptara ese trabajo, la verdad es que estaba bastante bien.

- _Entonces el trabajo es tuyo¿podrías empezar mañana a las 9:00?_- me preguntó.

- _Si, no hay problema allí estaré_- y colgué.

Siempre me hacia bastante ilusión empezar un trabajo nuevo y además este era en una tienda dedicada a una de las cosas que más me gustaba.

Después de estar un rato sentada en mi habitación me di cuenta de que estaba bastante cansada así que fui al cuarto de baño, me di una ducha rápida y me fui a la cama.

Me estaba costando un poco dormirme así que me puse un poco de música para conseguirlo.

La mayoría de mis discos de música me los había dejado en Phoenix y el único disco que tenia allí que me gustara era uno que me había regalado Phill hace tiempo.

Al final acabé por ponerlo y enseguida me acordé de Edward, porque una vez me enseñó que el también lo llevaba en el coche.

Me pregunte si Edward ya sabría que yo estaba en el pueblo, podría haber lo visto en la mente de mi padre, Jessica y ahora también en la de Mike, aunque también estaba la opción de Alice, ella tenía visiones y podría haber me visto llegar al pueblo y después haber se lo contado a Edward.

Me dormí dándole vueltas a ese asunto y pensando en el trabajo que acababa de conseguir.

Al día siguiente se me hizo un poco tarde, había dormido bastante bien pero llegaba tarde. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, con lo primero que encontré, que fueron unos vaqueros oscuros con una camiseta azul y unas deportivas, y bajé a desayunar.

Charlie ya se había ido antes que yo como siempre, pero me había dejado una nota en la nevera deseándome suerte en mi nuevo trabajo.

Después de desayunar corriendo, cogí mi abrigo y me dirigí al coche para ir a la tienda.

Normalmente no iba a mucha velocidad en el coche, sobretodo porque no me gustaba, pero se me hacia tarde y tenia que darme prisa si no quería llegar tarde mi primer día de trabajo.

Al final llegué incluso antes de la hora pero decidí entrar en la tienda antes, para mientras ver más o menos como era.

Cuando entré, el dueño ya estaba dentro esperándome, porque resultaba que mi compañero de trabajo no iba a poder venir y el era el que me iba a enseñar como manejar la tienda y todo eso, así que el dueño se iba a quedar conmigo ese día para ayudarme.

Me sorprendió ver la cantidad de gente que acudía a la tienda, entre ellos, Jessica y Mike, acompañados de Ángela, que fueron a ver como me iba.

No me equivoque con Sam, el dueño de la tienda, era muy agradable y me estuvo ayudando en todo.

Cuando llego la hora de irme, me despedí de Sam y le pregunté si quería que me quedara un rato más, ya que el se quedaba para sustituir a mi compañero que era el que cerraba la tienda más tarde y el que la abría después de la hora de la comida.

Yo solo tenía que hacer turno de mañana pero no me hubiera importado tener que trabajar esa tarde. En la tienda se estaba bastante bien y la música que siempre estaba puesta era bastante buena, no como las que ponían en las tiendas de Phoenix. Cuando le pregunté a Sam que de quien era esa música me respondió que no lo sabía, que era mi compañero el que la elegía.

Se lo tendré que preguntar ´´, pensé.

Después del trabajo, me pasé por el supermercado para comprar algunas cosas para la comida y la cena.

El supermercado tampoco había cambiado nada, estaba tal y como lo recordaba de las veces que había estado dos años atrás.

Allí también me encontré con gente del instituto que me saludo aunque yo ni siquiera me acordaba de sus nombres y no me explico como ellos se acordaban del mío. Al único que reconocí fue a Tyler que se acercó y estuvimos ablando un buen rato.

El si que había cambiado, y para bien. Se avía dejado el pelo largo, que llevaba recogido con una coleta y a mi me pareció verlo más alto.

La conversación fue muy similar a la que había tenido el día anterior con Jessica y Mike, me preguntó que había echo esos dos años y todo ese royo.

Me acordé del baile de fin de curso, ese día Tyler había ido a mi casa creyendo que iba a ser su acompañante, pero yo ya me había ido con Edward. Me sentí culpable por ello.

Los dos terminamos de hacer nuestras compras y el me acompaño al coche, pero antes de irme me pidió el número de mi casa por si quedábamos algún día para vernos y seguir hablando.

Cuando llegué a casa, vi que en la entrada estaba en coche de Charlie junto a otro que no supe de quien era, pero lo descubrí cuando entré en la casa.

Charlie, Billy Black y su hijo Jacob que estaban en la cocina se quedaron mirándome fijamente cuando entré por la puerta principal y después me saludaron.

Billy seguía igual que siempre, pero Jacob había cambiado mucho, ya no era aquel chico menor que yo que yo recordaba. Me sacaba una cabeza de altura y se notaba que hacía bastante ejercicio por los músculos que tenía.

Parecía complacido por verme, habíamos sido muy buenos amigos mientras mi estancia en Forks de hace dos años aunque yo siempre creí que el quería ser algo más y por eso me aproveché de ello en algunas ocasiones.

Después de los saludos les pregunté si se iban a quedar a comer, pero resultó que ellos ya habían comido.

Estuve hablando con Jacob mientras preparaba la comida y mientras Charlie y Billy hablaban en el salón.

Me sorprendió que fuera la única persona que no me preguntara que había hecho esos dos años. Había cambiado mucho y la verdad es que ese cambio me encantó, parecía mucho más maduro que los chicos de su edad y siempre había sido muy simpático.

Después de que se fueran, Charlie y yo comimos. No tenia planeado nada para hacer esa tarde así que cuando Jessica me llamó para ver si quería ir con ella y con Ángela a dar una vuelta y cenar en algún restaurante acepté.

Cuando llegué a mi casa ya eran las once y media, el tiempo se me había pasado muy rápido mientras había estado fuera y entonces me di cuenta de que la verdad era que estaba bastante cansada.

Rápidamente me despedí de Charlie que estaba viendo la tele en el salón, subí al cuarto de baño, me duché, me alisé el pelo y me acosté.

Me desperté con el odioso ruido del despertador, no había dormido nada bien y me apetecía quedarme un rato mas en la cama, pero si me quedaba no llegaría a la tienda.

Abrí el armario para vestirme, y finalmente tras unos segundos, decidí ponerme mi camiseta negras escotada, unos pantalones blancos ajustados que hacia tiempo que no me ponía y unas botas. La verdad es que no era ropa apropiada para ese tiempo, pero el resto de la ropa o no me venia o estaba sucia. Decididamente tenia que ir a comprarme ropa nueva.

Tras vestirme y asearme, bajé a desayunar. Charlie ya había acabado así que se despidió de mí y se marchó al trabajo.

Después de desayunar relajadamente, lavé lo que había ensuciado, salí de casa y cogí el coche para ir a la tienda.

Cuando llegué, vi que Sam estaba en la entrada esperándome, así que fui hacia el y después de saludarnos, me dijo que se tenia que ir y que sentía no poder ser el quien nos presentara, pero que para cualquier duda que tuviera, le consultara a mi compañero.

Entré en la tienda, y me sorprendió lo bien que se estaba dentro. La calefacción estaba puesta por lo que me quité el abrigo y lo colgué en el perchero que había en la entrada.

En el interior de la tienda, se oían pasos de alguien y supuse que seria mi compañero que estaría colocando algo así que decidí ir asta el y presentarme.

La tienda no era lo que se dice grande, por lo que no tuve que buscar mucho, pero cuando el se volvió para ver quien se dirigía hacia el y le vi la cara y el me vio a mi no puede decir nada, el corazón se me había parado en seco.

Allí, delante de mí, estaba la razón por la que me había ido de Forks dos años atrás y por la que había tenido tanto miedo de volver, allí, delante de mí, estaba Edward Cullen.


	3. III Encuentro

III Encuentro

* * *

No me lo podía creer. Edward estaba justo delante de mí, mirándome y sin decir nada.

Parecía tan sorprendido como yo, pero no era posible que no supiera que yo estaba en el pueblo, con sus poderes o con los de Alice deberían de haberlo sabido pero parecía que a el también le había pillado por sorpresa el encuentro.

No sabia que decirle. En las cinco horas de vuelo que había pasado en el avión y la avioneta para venir asta aquí había ensayado mil veces que decirle en el caso de que se produjera este encuentro, pero ahora que lo tenia delante, tan perfecto como siempre, no podía ni hablar, se me había olvidado todo lo que había ensayado y dentro de mi se estaba haciendo un cocktail de miedo y vergüenza.

No sabia si estaba enfadado por todo lo que le dije la ultima vez que nos vimos o le gustaba verme de nuevo.

Los segundos pasaban y ninguno de los dos hablaba, a decir verdad no tenía la intención de ser yo la primera así que seguí esperando asta que finalmente decidió hablar.

- Hola Bella, supongo que eres tu la compañera de la que hablaba Sam- dijo después de quitar esa cara de sorpresa que se le había quedado al verme. Su voz era igual de sensual que la ultima vez que nos vimos y al escucharla recordé todas las charlas que habíamos tenido dos años atrás.

Edward al ver que me había quedado embobada y no contestaba hablo de nuevo.

- ¿Bella, estas bien?, no tienes buena cara- volví en mi y le mire. El me miraba con algo de preocupación, o eso creí yo, y no sabia que decir. Finalmente decidí responderle.

- Si, estoy bien Edward, gracias por preguntar-era buena señal que se preocupara, no estaba enfadado- ¿cómo es que trabajas aquí?, no creo que te haga falta-dije despacio para no tartamudear y parecer una idiota.

- Nunca dejaras de preguntar- dijo sonriendo- trabajo aquí porque no me apetecía volver a ir a la universidad, así que empecé a trabajar aquí para no quedarme todo el día sin hacer nada- mi pregunta le había hecho gracia, y la verdad es que llevaba razón en lo de que nunca dejaba de preguntar, además no era raro que el trabajara en una tienda de música, a el le encantaba y sabía bastante del tema.

Estaba algo mareada por la impresión de volver a encontrarme con el así que tuve que sujetarme en lo primero que encontré para no caerme.

-¿De verdad que estas bien?, puedes irte si quieres y volver cuando te sientas mejor-volvió a preguntarme.

Me mire en uno de los cristales de la tienda y me di cuenta de que estaba bastante pálida, más de lo que habitualmente estaba, pero me negaba a perecer débil delante de el, no quería que me viera como la misma Bella de hace dos años.

- De verdad que estoy bien, es solo que no he dormido bien pero seguro que se me pasa en un momento, no te preocupes- dije despreocupada, aunque estaba muerta de vergüenza, y por si era poca encima Edward se había quedado mirándome de arriba abajo con expresión divertida, supuse que sería por mi indumentaria, no era lo que solía llevar normalmente.

Después del saludo, Edward me estuvo comentando algunas cosas de la tienda, aunque la mayoría ya me las había explicado Sam.

Estuvimos hablando un poco del tiempo pero nada mas, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir y yo no me atrevía a preguntarle si de verdad no sabia que yo venía, podría haber leído la mente de alguien y saberlo fácilmente. Pero yo era demasiado curiosa así que decidí preguntárselo, pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer entraron los Cullen en la tienda. Alice iba hablando muy deprisa.

- Edward, he tenido una visión, Bella va a venir a….-empezó a decir incluso antes de entrar del todo en la tienda pero se quedo sin palabras al ver que yo estaba allí.

- Te equivocas, Bella no va a venir, ha venido- dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa.

Tuve que contenerme para no empezar a reírme al ver la cara que se le había quedado a Emmett.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que todos los Cullen me estaban mirando y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Cada uno tenía una expresión distinta. Esme, Alice y Emmett parecían que se alegraban de verme, Carlisle y Jasper me miraban muy serios pero también parecían complacidos, y luego estaba Rosalie, que me miraba igual que hace dos años, con esa mirada de odio o algo por el estilo y que nunca había sabido a que era debido.

Las primeras en saludar fueron Alice y Esme, que lo único que se atrevieron a decir fue Hola´´ y a continuación me dieron un abrazo y los demás se limitaron a decir también hola.

- Me alegro mucho de verte Bella- dijo Alice mientras miraba a Edward con expresión divertida.

- Lo mismo digo- respondí intentando mantener la sonrisa, cada vez estaba más nerviosa y la mirada de Rosalie cada vez era peor.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que nadie supo que decir. A todos nos había pillado por sorpresa, incluso a Alice ya que se había equivocado con el tiempo de su visión.

Ninguno de ellos había cambiado nada, seguían tan guapos como desde la primera vez que los vi.

- Bueno pues nosotros nos tenemos que ir- dijo Carlisle- vamos seguro que tienen cosas que hacer en la tienda y los estamos entreteniendo- les dijo al resto. Me pregunte si en realidad se iría para que pudiéramos trabajar.

- Yo me voy a quedar un rato mas- dijo Alice mirando a Edward. Este puso una expresión que no entendí, pero en seguida Alice cambio de idea y se despidió de mi con otro abrazo, no perdió la sonrisa en ningún momento.

Así que Edward nos quedamos solos en la tienda. Tendría que estar allí con el toda la mañana y no sabia que hacer o de que hablar. ¿Qué se suponía que se hablaba con un exnovio vampiro?

Tengo que salir de aquí´´ pensé, pero me gustaba el trabajo. Debía quedarme, no iba a dejar un trabajo genial por el.

En ese momento entraron el la tienda dos clientes. Edward sin decir nada pero sin dejar de sonreír se fue supongo que a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que yo llegara y yo atendí a la gente.

Terminé con los clientes en menos de diez minutos y me detuve a escuchar la música que hoy estaba puesta, recordé que Sam me había dicho que era Edward el que elegía la música de la tienda.

La canción que estaba sonando en ese momento era preciosa, me recordó a las noches en las que Edward se quedaba a ver como dormía, ya que la canción decía que no quería dormir porque cuando dormía le echaba de menos. Le tendría que preguntar como se llamaba la canción, por lo menos así tendría algo que hablar con el.

Entonces se me ocurrió hacer algo, pedirle disculpas por todo lo que le dije la otra vez que nos vimos y me dirigí asta donde estaba el lo mas rápido que pude para que no me diera tiempo a arrepentirme.

En esa pelea que habíamos tenido hace dos años yo me había pasado, le dije de todo y el lo único que el había echo era negarse a convertirme por miedo a que me pasara algo.

Sabía que aunque me disculpara las cosas no volvería a ser como antes pero necesitaba hacerlo. Me acerque a el por detrás y antes de que se diera la vuelta le dije:

-Lo siento- fue lo único que dije y en seguida supe que el sabia a lo que me refería ya que se quedo cayado y muy quieto.

Consideré que no hacia falta que dijera nada más así que me fui al mostrador para atender a los clientes que acababan de entrar.

Resultó que las personas que habían entrado eran Jessica, Mike, Angela y Tyler.

A la única persona que no había visto hasta ahora había sido a Angela. Esa chica me había caído bien desde la primera vez que hablamos, no era de esas personas que necesitan estar hablando todo el rato y nos habíamos hecho amigas muy pronto.

Jessica sonreía de una manera muy rara y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que ella ya sabía lo de que Edward seria mi compañero. Me enfadé conmigo misma por no haber me lo esperado.

Entonces llegó Edward a ver quien había entrado y al verles les saludo. Parecía que ya no se llevaba tan mal con Mike pero tampoco se podía decir que se cayeran bien.

- Bella, pasábamos por aquí y hemos decidido entrar para ver si querías venir con nosotros a comer- dijo Tyler. Me fijé en que estaba cogido a la cintura de Angela y supuse que estarían juntos.

- Por supuesto tu también puedes venir Edward, si quieres- añadió Angela al ver que yo le miraba.

- Tal vez otro día- le respondió Edward con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y tu Bella?- me preguntó Mike que parecía mas relajado al ver que Edward había rechazado la invitación.

- La verdad es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer en casa, mejor otro día- no se me ocurrió otra excusa mejor, la verdad es que no tenia ningunas ganas, estaba demasiado cansada y después de el encuentro que había tenido esa mañana lo único que me apetecía era irme a casa y no pensar en nada.

- De acuerdo, entonces luego te llamo- se despidió Jessica. Los demás también se despidieron y se fueron.

Durante el resto del tiempo no hablamos casi nada, el se dedicaba ha hacer cosas en las estanterías y yo a atender a la gente que entraba.

Por fin acabo mi turno, así que cogí mi chaqueta, me despedí de Edward y me dirigí a la puerta, pero antes de salir Edward me dijo:

- No tenias porque disculparte, ya es agua pasada- dijo con expresión amable.

- Si- le respondí, y a continuación salí de la tienda cogí mi coche y me dirigí a casa.

¿Que habría querido decir con eso de que era agua pasada, es que ya había olvidado todo lo nuestro?

Desde luego no se si el ya no me querría, pero al reencontrarme con el, al verle de nuevo, al volver a hablar con el, me di cuenta de que yo si que le seguía queriendo aunque las cosas hubieran cambiado tanto en esos dos años.

* * *

No se si os gustara, porqe la verdad es que ni siquiera a mi me convence mucho, pero espero que guste aunque sea solo a alguien.

Es el primer fic que escribo así que sed buenos, jeje.

**Bss y asta la proxima.**


End file.
